


Minecraft Character One-shots (mostly awful venty shit)

by Xibalban_horror



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I don't think at least, Intersex Characters, Like, More Tags As I Write More, Other, Rape Mentions, Smut, So Bear With me, Xenobiology, also random creatures, and after long enough the biomes grow back, and there's random items that aren't in vanilla MC, non-con, that aren't in rlcraft or anything, the end actually had biomes and stuff before the ender dragon showed up, transmale characters, various headcannons about minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xibalban_horror/pseuds/Xibalban_horror
Summary: Venty shit that's me taking out emotions on my Minecraft/RLCraft sonas
Relationships: Ak/Leon, Ak/Mayan, Ak/Myrrs, Ak/Nix, Ak/Theosyr, Bizan/Ak, Mayan/Leon, Myrrs/Bizan, Myrrs/Mayan, Squish/Ak, Squish/Nix, Theosyr/Nix





	Minecraft Character One-shots (mostly awful venty shit)

**Author's Note:**

> solar loop - day  
> lunar cycle - month  
> solar cycle - year  
> lunar loop - night  
> Ak is FtM by his society's standards, because he's on the arachnidae hybrid equivalent of T and has had corrective surgeries on his chest.

It started out like any other solar loop, the ender hybrid going through the jungle on the lookout for various materials he'd need to keep building his house and furnishing it. So far he had a nice little table in the dining room, and some meticulously carved chairs with inlaid lapis lazuli. He was looking for a specific block, one that supposedly only spawned in Jungle Temples. A friend of his had given him a map that lead to the nearest Jungle Temple.

The block Ak was looking for was none other than the Crystal Dragon Skull, an item said to be all that remained of the first dragon to walk the Overworld. Some rumors even claimed it was the skull of the first Ender Dragon, but Ak didn't believe that. The Ender Dragon was an unnatural creature born of rage and twisted natural laws. According to the legends, the Crystal Dragon Skull brought life and prosperity to the lands around it, hence why they were often found in Jungle Temples rather than Desert Temples or Forest Ruins. 

Now, this brings the question of why Ak was looking for the Skull in the first place. These dragonbone relics were massive, impossible to fit into a house as small and cozy as Ak's. And if this relic was really the skull of the first dragon, it would be MASSIVE. Like, 10x12 blocks massive. And it would weigh a helluva lot as well. For this reason Ak had brought a cart pulled by a small lizard-like creature with specialized forelimbs that pulled heavy weight forward with ease.

However, all that juicy exposition doesn't explain why Ak wanted it.

You see, the ender hybrid had come across a wandering phantom hybrid. He'd taken the hybrid in and cared for him as he would himself, if not better. However, Theosyr was weak. Extremely so. Ak needed the Skull to help Theosyr recover his strength. He was risking his life to find an item that might not exist, for a friend he'd barely known for more than a lunar cycle. If that didn't sum up Ak's personality in a nutshell, then nothing ever would.

\---

Ak returned home empty handed. Not only had the Temple been a bust, it had already been raided before he got there. If there had been a skull then someone else had already gotten to it. Theosyr wasn't home when Ak returned. Remembering the friend who'd given Ak the map, Ak pulled up his chatbar and typed a quick message.

{hey, that map you gave me was a bust}

[oh? it was?]

{yes, it was. the block wasn't there and the temple had already been raided}

[well sorry, do you need me to come over to take it back?]

{sure}

Exiting the chatbar, Ak held his head in his hands for a long while and contemplated just why he'd invited the bastard over. It was the ninth solar loop of Ak's estrus cycle; the time where he was most vulnerable to an accidental clutch. His body always produced eggs, it was a part of his hybrid nature. Most of the people he'd known said that scrambled EndSpider eggs actually tasted quite good.

However, in the first week of Ak's bi-lunar heat, his body produced fertile eggs. These eggs contained a harsh poison that served as the nutrient-rich yolk for the hatchlings, a defense that kept predatory creatures from killing off physically weaker hybrids like Ak. With it being the ninth solar loop, Ak had already gone through the mind-numbingly arduous process of getting his bulge to deposit the eggs into his nook and from there, move the eggs up into his wombs. Now all he needed was fertilization from another creature that was genetically similar to him. Human, Enderman, or Spider; it didn't matter which combination, if any.

[i'm here, like what you've done with the endwood]

Ak sighed deeply. This wasn't going to go good at all. Best case scenario, the human took his map and left. Worst case scenario, the human somehow realized Ak's heat and Ak was left raising a clutch that would never have a father.

{come on in}

All things considered, the human was pretty good looking. Dirty blonde hair and eyes the same color as a guardian's scales, tall and well built. There was a look in his eyes that made the hybrid go weak at the knees. Ak composed himself, remembering that he had a dose of venom to take and that this human didn't care about anything other than fucking Ak through the night. Unconsciously, Ak's ventral spines flared in a threat display.

_Shit. Humans don't have threat displays. He's gonna ask if I'm ok._

"You all right Ak?"

Sure enough, the hybrid was right. The human moved closer, almost chest to chest with Ak. A ripple ran through Ak's ventral spines and his tarsus twitched inward, poking his lip. This served no other purpose than to alert the taller male to the state the hybrid was in.

(INSPIRATION IS A BITCH ILL WRITE WHEN I GET INSPIRED)


End file.
